My Savior
by Hisai
Summary: "Papa?" she asked. "Will I ever meet a prince like Cinderella?"  He replied: "Of course you will. In fact, he's probably just right around the corner."  10 years later, she was still waiting for her father's words to be true. DISCONTINUED.
1. My Life

**A/N: Here's a story that I wrote when I was ten years old. Of course, the story has been edited with extended content, but, I hope you enjoy it.**

**EDITED (12.31.10): After contemplating on whether or not to discontinue this story, I decided to. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, but I did write this story years ago and don't really like where I was going with this story. However, feel free to imagine your own ending for this story! (haha..) **

**Again, thanks so much to my supporters! I really appreciated all your feedback on this story!

* * *

**

**Full **Summary: _"I wish I will, I wish I might, have my Cinderella story tonight." _Kagome was an orphan, adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family she thought would treat her with kindness and care. Little did she know, she was only adopted to be a slave. Poor Kagome would always be shoved, kicked, whipped. She was treated unfairly and was at most times, starving and left to fight for her life. One day, a mysterious man, Inuyasha comes to her care. Days after, she begins to fall for him. Will her love for him bloom? Will Kagome have her "Cinderella Story?"

**Key:**

**Bold Author's comments**

_Italic Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word is there)_

Underline Next Scene

* * *

**Warning: Content contains some child abuse.

* * *

**

"Kagome! Come and clean up this mess right now! Take out the garbage and do the laundry! Quickly, or else no dinner for you tonight!" said Louis, shrieking at me.

Louis is my foster father. He's a pathetic excuse for a man. In other words, he's a tall man, around 5"8. He's sitting on a sofa, wearing a suit, and a hat that covered his dirty brunette hair.

"You better listen to your mother and be finished with all your chores by the time I come home from work!" he said to me, pointing a figure towards me, as if threatening me.

"Y-yes father," I said to him, bowing. In our country, it was a custom to bow down to your parents, or relatives when they are departing.

"I'm leaving now, Stephie, my darling!" Louis said.

"Have a nice day at work dear," a short pudgy woman said, giving Louis a kiss on the cheek. "I'll make sure this wench does her work."

Once Louis left the house, Stephie spat at me.

"GET TO WORK AT ONCE KAGOME!" she said, sending me shrilly death glares.

"Yes, mother," I replied.

Once Stephie went up to her bedroom, I sighed.

So there you have it, that's my life.

'_My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 15 years old. I have shoulder-length raven colored hair, and hazel eyes. I do not attend school. I was an orphan at age 9 until I was adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family who I thought would raise me like my kind parents who had died in a car accident. However, boy, was I truly wrong.'_

_The Chung's treated me like a dirt bag. I was only adopted to be their personal slaves, just like the other children they adopted to use as personal slaves, however, they are no longer with us, so I will speak no further._

After day dreaming for a second, I snapped back to reality, and remembered that my first chore was to take out the garbage. As much as I hated doing it, I did as I was told, and took out the disgusting, rotting, smelly garbage.

Once I was done, I cleaned up the mess Louis had made, and finished the laundry. I was happy with my accomplishment, until that _hag_ had to come screw up my happy moment.

"Are you done with your work yet, you worthless piece of crap!" Stephie screamed.

"Yes, I'm done," I answered softly. I would've loved to hurt Stephie right at the spot, but doing so would earn me a whipping from Louis.

"Now be useful and go buy your father and I some food to eat tonight for dinner," said Stephie, handing me some money. "Here's $100 for your father and I, and .50 cents for you."

'_What a cheap ass, after all the work I've done for her and Louis.'_

I took the money anyway and marched off to the market to find some food to buy.

'_Dammit, what could I possibly buy for .50 cents for me to eat?'_

I stopped in front of a store called "Wu-Chang's Grocery," and entered. The store was owned by Wu-Chang (Obviously), who I have become close friends with. I always bought food at his store because it sold the most fresh food at the cheapest prices, and plus, it would help his business.

I picked out various types of food's: Steak, Ramen Noodles, Chicken, Broccoli, Spinich, White Rice, Carrots, Wine, Baby Corn, Diet Soda, Chips, Beer, and whatever I remembered was on the Chung's shopping list.

'_Man these people have the weirdest food cravings. I'm surprised their not dead yet, the way their eating! '_

After spending a few minutes waiting in line to buy the food, I left to the fish ball stand. **(T: Okay, I know they usually only have those in China Town, but bear with me. The story originally had Chinese characters, but I changed them.)**

"Jessie, do you mind giving me two fish ball sticks for .50?" "It's all the Chung's gave me," I asked to the fish ball stand owner, Jessie, another close friend of mine.

"Sure Kaggie, take an extra stick in case you get hungry. I know the Chung's barely feed you, poor thing," said Jessie, handing me three sticks.

"Thanks Jessie! I owe you!" I said, tossing her my money, and trotting away back home with a fish ball in my mouth.

* * *

Back Home

"Mother! I'm here with the food! I'm leaving your change on the table…," I yelled out when I got home.

Stephie came stomping down the stairs beside her bedroom.

"YOUR FIVE MINUTES LATE!" she shrieked.

"If you don't have anything to do, go fix Shawn's room!"

"And I'm not your mother," she with such triumph, and left the area, skipping in victory.

"Yes Stephie," I said, bowing.

'_Note to self: Only call Stephie 'mother,' when in the presence of relatives, or family.'_

Very carefully, I placed the food I bought on the dining room table. I'd have to make some food for dinner later. Then, it was time to step into the pit of hell, Shawn's room, otherwise known as my evil older stepbrother's room.

I knocked on his door gently. "Shawn? I'm here to clean your room," I said calmly and quietly.

"Come in," said Shawn, sounding very grumpy, no wait, _too_ grumpy.

As soon as I entered the room, I saw Shawn sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless with bruises all over his arms and chest.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Shawn, have you been fighting again?"

"So what if I was? Why the hell should you care?' he said to me.

"Of course I care, you're my stepbrother, and I should!" I spoke, raising my voice.

A few seconds later, my voice softened. "Shall I go get you some medicine?" I offered.

"Just forget it! And don't even think you have the right to call me your stepbrother, we barely even know each other," said Shawn.

"Just hurry the hell up with cleaning my room."

"O-okay," I said, gasping. I started to clean his room.

'_And to think that I would earn some praise for cleaning his room, but nooo.'_

"After your done, you can go outside and have a 10 minute break," said Shawn, apologetically.

"Thank you," I said.

'_Well I least I have ten free minutes to do something.'_

Once I was done picking the garbage, vacuuming the floor, making the bed, and folding the clothes in Shawn's room, I was set to go.

"I'll be leaving now," I said to Shawn, and hurriedly dashed outside, not wanting to miss any minute of my break.

* * *

Outside

"Ahhh, fresh air," I said to myself, stretching out my arms and legs to relax myself.

I looked up at the sky, my eyes staring towards the mix of blue, and white up in the sky.

'_I wish I was free of the Chung's. I wish I was happy.'_

'_Are you happy up there, mom, dad?'_

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes, savored the moment. Then I opened my mouth.

"I want to be out there, dancing with the wind,

Flying with the air,

Soaring high.

I wish I was free,

I wish I was happy,

But life is full of challenges,

And various arrangements.

If only,

I could go back in time,

If only, you were still mine,

If only,

You were here with me."

I opened my eyes, and got up. I turned to look at a clock sitting on the counter of a shop.

My eyes widened, my mouth, drooping down.

"Oh crap, I'm late!" I said, screaming, and running towards the way home.

* * *

At Home (Again)

"Kagome! You stupid idiot! You were supposed to be back in ten minutes! Your 5 minutes late! We were waiting for you to cook us dinner!" Louis yelled out.

He began to kick me ferociously, and yanked my hair.

"P-please stop, I'm sorry," I managed to say to him, whimpering.

I ran to the kitchen, and started to cook dinner as fast as I could. In a few minutes, I was done. Carefully placing the food on the dining room table, I was about to sit down with the others, till I was stopped.

"What makes you think that you can eat with us?" Louis said, giving me a slap on the face.

"Now, now sweetie, don't overexert yourself, you could get a heart attack," said Stephie, giving Louis a pat on the back. "I'll take care of her."

"YOU STUPID WENCH! GO OUT SIDE AND EAT DOG POOP INSTEAD! THIS IS _OUR_ FOOD! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I TAKE OUT MY WHIP!" hollered Stephie.

"Can't I at least have a cracker?" I replied, weakly. My stomach growled due to the talk of food.

"You don't deserve anything here, you fool!" Stephie said, trotting up stairs to get her whip.

She came with it, towards my direction. I closed my eyes, turning my head to face the other way.

'_Here it comes Kagome. Stay strong.'_

Whip

Whip

Whip

Whip

Whip

A small gust of wind could be felt from the five lashings I was being given by Stephie.

'_What ever did I do to deserve this?'_

Once she was done lashing me with her whip, Stephie kicked me all the way outside of the house.

"And stay out until morning!" she screeched, slamming the door on my backside.

I was really stumped this time, I didn't know what to do, I sat there on the steps, crying my eyes out.

"Are you okay there, miss?" said a tall man with shoulder-length silver hair.

I stared at the man. Trying to get up, my body froze on the spot.

My eyes started getting drowsy, and I was losing control of my body.

"Miss? Miss!" the man yelled out running towards me.

"I don't feel so good," I said, my eyes closing, the world fading, going pitch black.

And darkness overpowered me.

* * *

**A/N: How's that for a first timer? Hold onto your keyboard! There's more coming soon!**

**Now there's only one more important thing for you to do:**

**Review. Review. Review. Review. ****Duckies.**** Review. Review. Review. Review!**

**Click for the next chapter!**


	2. My Rescuer

**A/N: Happy Independence Day Everybody! Here's a chapter to ce****lebrate!**

* * *

**Full **Summary: _"I wish I will, I wish I might, have my Cinderella story tonight." _Kagome was an orphan, adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family she thought would treat her with kindness and care. Little did she know, she was only adopted to be a slave. Poor Kagome would always be shoved, kicked, whipped. She was treated unfairly and was at most times, starving and left to fight for her life. One day, a mysterious man, Inuyasha comes to her care. Days after, she begins to fall for him. Will her love for him bloom? Will Kagome have her "Cinderella Story?"

**Key:**

**Bold Author's comments**

_Italic Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word is there)_

Underline Next Scene/Change of time

* * *

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" said a man, touching me gently on the arm to comfort me.

I tried to get up, but caused my aching body to hurt even more. My vision was very blurry when I tried to open my eyes.

"Ow!" I replied. I winced at the pain, however I managed to squeak out a "Where am I?"

"You shouldn't try to stand, your wounds will get worsen," the man answered. "Your at the Taishou Residence." "You collapsed and I brought you here."

"I did?" I said with such surprise. I touched my head and tried to recall the past few moments.

'_I do remember getting kicked out of the house, and then collapsing.'_

"W-who are you?" I managed to stutter out.

"Oh, forgive me, for I did not introduce myself properly," the man said. "My name is Inuyasha Taishou."

'_Where have I heard that name before?' _

My vision started coming back, and when I opened my eyes to take a look at my "rescuer," I was shocked, not only by _his_ looks, but who _he_ was.

My hazel eyes met with his golden-orbed eyes, staring straight at me, sending me chills. I could see a red t-shirt, dark-colored jeans, and sneakers that looked brand new. Before I could carefully study this "Inuyasha," my vision began to backfire on me again. _'Crap.'_

"So, your saying, your t-t-the Inuyasha Taishou?" I blurted out, stuttering again. "The Inuyasha Taishou in the tabloids?"

" The one who is the heir to own the Taishou Corporations?"

"In the flesh," he said calmly, his face showing off no sign of emotion.

"I-I'm sorry for troubling you Mr. Taishou," I said, standing up, and trying my best not to lose my balance. "I should go."

I started walking away, but my body, being weak as it is, caused me to drop to the floor.

Inuyasha bent down, and picked me up, bridal style. I could do nothing but blush in embarrassment.

'_He has nice arms. They're strong.'_

"I highly suggest you stay at my place until you get better," Inuyasha said. His hypnotic eyes looked at me, as if he could tell what I was thinking.

"Um, if you insist," I murmured.

In a few minutes, I fell asleep. I wasn't sure what happened next, but all I thought about was resting off the rest of the day.

* * *

**(T: Now we go to Inuyasha's point of view)**

I stared down at the face of the beautiful girl before me. She had fallen asleep in my arms. Holding her gently, I carefully walked up the stairs into my bedroom, and placed her under the covers on my bed.

I noticed she had many scars on her arm, and a hidden black bump on the left side of her head.

'_I wonder how she got those scars.'_

Looking at her face, so serene, made me feel peaceful.

'_She looks like an angel from heaven.' _

I didn't know the girl, but something gave me a feeling that we were meant to meet each other, that I was meant to protect her.

I closed my eyes to take a while to think. When I opened them, I saw a tear falling down the "angel's," cheek. I wiped the tear away, and before I knew it, I kissed her on the cheek.

Realizing I had just kissed a mere stranger, I flinched away from her cheek, surprised by my own actions.

'_What am I doing? I don't even know her name.'_

I frustratingly shook my head to clear away any thoughts, perverted or not. When I was sure that I'd be a "good boy," I allowed myself to look at the girl again.

I cuddled the girl's cheek. They were rosy and warm. I was about to investigate the cause of the bump on her head until, she started shaking, and flailing her arms. Afraid that I had hurt her, I stopped touching her cheek.

"No! Stop! I'm sorry, Stephie, I didn't mean to come home late! Please stop!" said the girl.

'_Who's Stephie?'_

When the girl calmed down, and drifted back to sleep, I shook my head. This girl must be going through a bad time. Thinking too much was making me sleepy. My eyes drooped.

'_I'll just take a little snooze for a while.'_

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

**(T: Back to Kagome's point of view)**

"Ugh, I feel terrible," I said, using my arms to support my weight to help me get up.

Instead of touching the soft sofa leather I was sleeping on before when I last woke up, I felt silky bed sheets, and a soft hand.

I looked up, and saw a sleeping Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wake up," I whispered softly, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha, his eyes opening slowly. "Oh, it's you."

"Oh, sorry, I never told you my name. It's Kagome," I told him, smiling.

"Nice name," said Inuyasha.

'_Man, she has an awesome smile.'_

'_I could've sworn I just saw a light shade of red appear across his cheek.'_

"Well, err, anyway," Inuyasha said, trying to start a conversation. He stopped to think about something, and continued. "Who's Stephie?"

I flinched at the name of the cold-hearted hag. "She's no one."

"Oh, okay," Inuyasha said, disappointingly.

'_Well, I guess she doesn't want to talk about. I'll just ask her later.'_

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Why yes, I am, thank you for going through the trouble to save me, but I must go back home now," I told him.

"I can drive you back home, where do you live?" Inuyasha offered.

"No thank you, it's really unnecessary, I can walk home," I declined.

"I insist I drive you home, what if you get injured again?" said Inuyasha.

For the first time in my life, I was embarrassed. Not only did I lose against wanting to walk home, but the memories of Inuyasha holding me bridal style were stuck in my head.

'_I'm such a pervert.'_

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, noticing bright shades of red appearing on my cheeks.

"Huh? Oh! No! Nothing's wrong," I quickly replied. "Well, shall we go?" I said, gladly allowing myself to hastily trot outside.

* * *

Outside

I thought that I was dreaming when I walked towards a shiny, white, shiny, --did I mention shiny? Anyway, moving OUT of my imagination, I saw a shiny, white, limo. Through my whole 15 years of living, I have never touched or actually sat in a limo, so I was really surprised to have the chance to see one up close. It's not like the Chung's would let me.

"WOW! A Limo! I can't afford to ride in a limo!" I exclaimed aloud, sounding a bit sad.

"Well, you don't have to pay, it's a free ride for you," Inuyasha said.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed again, this time I flung my arms out to show my surprise.

'_I'm getting this weird feeling, could it be…happiness?'_

"Yes, it's really fine," said Inuyasha, placing his hands on my shoulders, reassuring me.

"Thank you, that's really kind of you," I said, tilting my head over to the side a bit, and a big smile appeared on my lips.

"Anything for an angel," Inuyasha whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked, wanting to know what he said.

"Um, I meant, anything for an ankle?" he said.

"Wierdo, that doesn't make any sense," I spoke, giving Inuyasha a playful punch on the arm, and stepping inside the limo.

Sure, I was having fun now, but the fun was soon to be over..

* * *

Back at home

Sitting inside the limo was great. Inuyasha and I shared a lot of jokes. However, time wasn't by our side. 10 minutes later, I was at home. Inuyasha dropped me off, and there I was, standing at the entrance to hell, again.

"Kagome Higurashi! You stupid hag! Where were you!?! You were supposed to do your chores! Get to work now!" Stephie said.

I guess she noticed me coming from the window.

"Do the laundry, get breakfast, sweep the floors, wash the dishes, clean the toilet! Do it all now, or else you'll have to use your tongue to clean everything!" Louis said, following along with Stephie's horrid commands.

"But--,"I said, ready to protest, but was interrupted.

"But? I'll give you something to "but," to, said Louis, taking an iron stick that Stephie gleefully handed to him.

'_Here it comes.'_

Whack

Whack

Whack

The iron stick was smacked against my stomach more than once. I could almost feel the mark it would leave on my body. This was no more than another punishment to Louis, but it felt like a knife being jabbed into my body.

I winced at the unbearable pain. I knew no matter how much I pleaded, begged, Louis would never stop until I learned my lesson. That was the job of a slave, to obey. I on the other hand did not.

"Stop!" said a voice out of no where.

Camouflaged by the shadow of trees, Inuyasha came out from his hiding spot, his face full of anger.

"And just who do you think you are to tell me to stop, young man?" Louis asked, an evil smirk appearing across his pathetic face.

"Young man?" Inuyasha said, showing surprise on his face. "This is what you call the heir to the Taishou corporations?"

Although I was in pain, I had to admit. If I wasn't, I would roll on the floor and start laughing until I peed in my pants. It was always a rare opportunity to see Louis in a situation such as this. But then again, that's still only in my imagination.

"Oh my! Mr. Taishou, I am so sorry! Forgive me! I didn't know it was you!" said a pitiful Louis. "This is my servant, I'm so sorry to bother you. How may I be of service to you?"

I turned my head away in shame when Inuyasha looked at me. I was afraid, afraid that I wouldn't be accepted, moreover, neglected.

"Why do you hit your servants?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, sir," Louis said, trying to think up of an excuse that would get him out of the situation he was in. His face was full of perspiration. "She stole my money and attempted to run away with it."

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha asked, his brows lifting up in curiosity.

"Y-Yes!" Louis said, stuttering.

"Check her pocket then," he whispered, sounding very ghost-like.

'_Wow, he's got the looks of a movie star, and the brains of shark.'_

Louis reached into my tattered pant pocket, and found nothing, nada, zip, zero.

'_Oh boy, your done for Louis.'_

"There we go, no money, you see?" Inuyasha said, his face, fox like now. A wide grin escaped his lips. "The Taishou Corporation will surely hear about this."

Leaving a speechless Louis behind, Inuyasha grabbed my hand, and held it tight.

"Let's go Kagome," he said.

I nodded and followed him. I turned my head around to take one last look at the man I once thought of as "father," when I was a mere child.

'_Goodbye.'_

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was okay. Don't forget to:**

**Review **

**&**

**C****lick for the next chapter!**


	3. My Song

**A/N: Chapter 3. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

**Full **Summary: _"I wish I will, I wish I might, have my Cinderella story tonight." _Kagome was an orphan, adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family she thought would treat her with kindness and care. Little did she know, she was only adopted to be a slave. Poor Kagome would always be shoved, kicked, whipped. She was treated unfairly and was at most times, starving and left to fight for her life. One day, a mysterious man, Inuyasha comes to her care. Days after, she begins to fall for him. Will her love for him bloom? Will Kagome have her "Cinderella Story?"

**Key:**

**Bold Author's comments**

_Italic Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word is there)_

Underline Next Scene/Change of time

* * *

In the Limo Again

We both sat inside the car, everything grew silent. I was looking out the window when I turned my head, and saw Inuyasha staring at me, his eyes like golden orbs, mesmerizing.

"Inuyasha..why?" I asked him. He stiffened. "Why would you save a servant like me?"

"Because- Because, I have a feeling that I know you," Inuyasha replied.

'_And, I also want to protect you.'_

He turned his head, and whispered something into the limo driver's ear. Then, he relaxed his back by pulling a lever on the side of the limo, transforming the seat into a bed-like mattress.

"So, I have to come to a concert in an hour, would you like to come along?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"Well, sure, I don't have anything to do really, so, why not?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders. I was about to smile, but my smile turned into a frown.

"I don't have any money to buy the tickets."

Inuyasha smiled at me. "Well, I can take care of that. Meanwhile, you have to do me a favor."

* * *

The Mall

I was brought to a very expensive mall, where Inuyasha insisted I pick out some clothes.

"But, I can't even afford to buy these clothes!" I told him.

"I know, that's why I'm paying for you," said Inuyasha, winking, giving me a pat on the head.

"T-thank you, I'll owe you someday..," I told him.

"Just think of it as a gift, and a favor, okay?" he said.

'_What does he mean by a "favor"?'_

I decided I didn't want to spend too much money, so I walked up to a rack of clothing labeled "sale," and picked out a random T-shirt.

"I'll take this then," I said, showing Inuyasha him the shirt I took.

"That's it?" he said.

"Well, I'm not sure what else to get, and I don't want to be spoiled and waste your money," I told him.

"Its really fine Kagome, I'm a billionaire." Inuyasha said, trying hard not to brag.

"What!?!" I shrieked out, my hair, sticking up, as if I had gotten electrocuted. I straightened it, and cleared my voice. "I mean, that's a lot of zero's."

"I'm only buying two more outfits, okay?" I said.

"Five." said Inuyasha, his eyes staring at me, as if he were demanding it.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

I took a while shopping, browsing the racks and piles of clothing. I also looked at jewelry, cosmetics, and accessories I had never seen in my life. After picking out a dress, earrings, hair clips, jeans, shirts, heels, and sneakers, I figured I was done, but Inuyasha didn't.

"Three more dresses," he said, giving me the puppy dog face.

I was going to decline, but I couldn't resist his face. It was too cute. I went up to more racks, and picked out three dresses. "There you go," I said, walking up to the register and placing all my goods on the counter.

"That'll be $12,550 please," said the cashier.

Inuyasha took out his credit card, and paid for the outfits.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but could you go change into one of your outfits so you have something to wear to the concert?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, sure I guess," I replied, running hurriedly to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Concert

"Okay, I'm going to have to be honest right now, cause if I don't, this'll be stuck with me even when I reach my grave," Inuyasha said so suddenly. "The reason why everyone is attending this concert, is because I signed you up."

"Okay," I said normally, as if nothing Inuyasha said was wrong.

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped.

'_1.'_

'_2.'_

'_3.'_

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?!" I screeched out.

"Well, my friend was holding the concert to raise money, and one of his bands couldn't make it on time, so he needed a backup singer, or band, and I thought you'd do me a favor as to sing," he exclaimed. "Please do it," he begged. "It's for a good cause too. The money raised goes to kids with leukemia."

"Okay, Okay, I'll do it," I told him.

'_Why must I always get involved in the craziest things?'_

'_Wait. Now that I think about it, I don't have a song to sing.'_

I froze. What could I possibly do in front of a crowd to entertain them if I have no music or a song?

'_No, hold on a second there Kagome. You do have a song!'

* * *

_

FlashBack

Mother held me in her arms. I was only a mere child at the time, but I understood the song and lyrics were written by mother and father. They sang it to me all the time, to keep their selves and me at peace at night when I couldn't sleep.

End of flashback

I closed my eyes.

'_I remember. I remember the song!'_

* * *

Onstage

"Okay, everyone, this is the last act for today," said the announcer. "Please welcome, Kagome Higurashi!"

I stepped onto the stage, my heart beating with fright. In front of me, were millions of people, staring straight at me. I kept wondering if I would mess up, or if I looked okay. It kept bothering me, but I sure as hell wouldn't let that get in my way.

'_Stay calm, you'll do fine.'_

When I was 3, my mother would always tell me everything would be okay. I always believed her, and I still will.

For once in my life, I knew everything would be okay. I heard two voices in my head.

'_Sing my dear, sing.'_

I smiled and opened my mouth. The crowd was with me. My mother and father were with me too, and Inuyasha.

'_That's right Kagome, just think of Inuyasha.'_

"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

'_For the very little time I knew you, thank you for being there.'_

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

'_You showed me my true meaning in life: to be with you.'_

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

'_Your big heart and kind actions could make any heartless person fall in love with you.'_

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

'_Your calm smile brightened my day, even thought I was going through harsh times.'_

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no.

_'Your eyes, soothing, like the ocean. Looming, like the heavens.'_

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

'_And I wonder, how you can sit there without a care in the world.'_

I bowed, and thanked the audience. After, I left the stage. I felt calmer than I did before. I guess it was thanks to Inuyasha, he was backstage cheering me on and giving me comforting looks.

"You were wonderful!" Inuyasha said with such joy. He picked me up by my waist, and twirled me high into the air, until he realized what he was doing, and he put me down.

"Ahahahs, sorry," he said, scratching his head nervously.

"Tee-hee, it's fine," I giggled, giving him a hug, and the good thing is, he embraced me back!

'_So this is what love feels like.'_

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it! If you happen to stumble upon errors, report them to me please. Also, for those who want to know the song used, its:**

**Never had a dream come true; Sung by S Club 7**

**Done reading? C****lick for the next chapter then!**


	4. My Feelings

**A/N: Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Full **Summary: _"I wish I will, I wish I might, have my Cinderella story tonight." _Kagome was an orphan, adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family she thought would treat her with kindness and care. Little did she know, she was only adopted to be a slave. Poor Kagome would always be shoved, kicked, whipped. She was treated unfairly and was at most times, starving and left to fight for her life. One day, a mysterious man, Inuyasha comes to her care. Days after, she begins to fall for him. Will her love for him bloom? Will Kagome have her "Cinderella Story?" 

**Key:**

**Bold symbolizes Author's comments**

_Italic symbolizes Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word is there)_

Underline symbolizes Next Scene/Change of time

* * *

My performance at the concert was a big hit. The fans loved my singing so much, that I was offered a record deal by, "**H**eaven's **E**yes," a record company. I agreed, thus, as they said in the tabloids, "A new star has been born." 

Inuyasha was always by my side. He aided me through every meeting I attended with H.E. He also explained to me every bit of information I needed to know to be a successful artist.

We grew closer, like brother and sister, and my love for him expanded deeper. I wanted to tell him, each and everyday that I cared and loved him, but I was afraid of being denied. I was afraid to get my heart shattered to pieces, like the day I knew I would never see my parents again. However, I was young then.

I'm older now, and I know each decision I make will be the right one.

Anyhow, today was the day of "importance." Well, at least that's how Inuyasha put it. Yesterday after the concert, he told me to stay at his house until I could find someone to stay with. I slept in a guest room, the maids at his house were very kind, however, I did not see his parents anywhere. I didn't bother to ask, knowing it would bother him.

Before I went to sleep that last night, he placed his two arms on my shoulder, forcefully, and looked me directly in the I. "I need to tell you something important tomorrow," he said.

'_Well, today's the day. I wonder what he wants to tell me?'_

I walked to Inuyasha room. He had given me a tour of his house the other day, so I remembered where it was.

"Inuyasha?" I said, knocking on the door. "Are you there?'

"Yea, hold on a sec," he said. He opened the door a few minutes later.

I studied him closely. I thought he would be wearing a suit like he did the last time, but I guess the rich only do that for work and the paparazzi. Inuyasha was casual. He had a white wife beater on, showing off his abs and six-pack, his hair, tied up, and his green knee-length cargo pants, flaunting his nice long legs. Inuyasha was breathing heavily with sweat of his forehead and body, I guess he was working out in the morning, but I had to admit, he looked like a god, except better looking.

'_This is truly a kodak moment.'_

"So, uh, when are you going to tell me your "important," news?" I asked, blushing.

"Well, err, in a little while, I have to attend a meeting," sad Inuyasha, a blush also appearing on his cheek. He laughed nervously, then his face turned serious. "Meet me at the beach," he said.

"Okay," I said back, and waved a goodbye to Inuyasha before heading back to the guest room.

'_Now where is the beach located at again?'_

I opened a drawer, to find a map that Inuyasha had given to me yesterday. He showed me some good sight-seeing places in the neighborhood, also including the beach for fun, however, due to my clumsiness, I forgot.

'_I guess guys have back up plans for girls too.'_

I wasn't sure what to wear since we were going to the beach, and Inuyasha's meeting was over an hour, so I decided to go to the mall and buy a swim suit.

I asked a maid to tell Inuyasha where I was, if his meeting happened to stop short. Grabbing a credit card Inuyasha lent to me (which I owe him dearly for…), I marched off to the mall.

* * *

Mall

I spent a mere 40 minutes at the mall, inspecting swim suits. I finally picked out a lime-green one piece, and paid for it.

I checked the mall's clock. _'Still 20 minutes left. What to do?'_

I sighed. No ideas popped into my head. _'Oh well, might as well just go home.'_

* * *

Taishou Residence

By the time I got home, there were 15 minutes left till Inuyasha's meeting ended.

'_I guess I'll change and head to the beach like he told me to..'_

I took 5 minutes to change, then I headed to the beach.

* * *

The Beach

The beach wasn't so crowded today, due to the fact that a traditional Japanese festival was being held today.

When I got there, I searched for Inuyasha. All I could see was sand, ocean, seashells, and a lot of garbage.

I kept turning my head to look again, and out of nowhere, Inuyasha's face popped up in front of mine.

"AHHH!" I said, collapsing on the sand. "I-Inuyasha, you scared me for a sec there."

"Haha..sorry," he said with a nervous laugh. "Ready to do some climbing?" he asked me.

I tilted my head to the side, "huh?"

* * *

Rock Climbing

Inuyasha brought me to a large cliff that was by the beach. We had to climb from scratch. I didn't understand why a cliff was important to talk about, but I followed him up there anyway.

It took a long while, but in 30 minutes we managed to reach the top.

* * *

Cliff

When we reached the top, I tripped, but Inuyasha caught me, and I fell, on top of him. I sweat dropped.

"Um, sorry," I said, getting off. "So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Well, first, I guess you want to know why I brought you here," he replied.

He shut his eyes, breathing in the brisk, fresh air.

"When I was 12, I climbed to this cliff," he said.

"I had gotten mad at my parents because I was never allowed to go out when I was little, so I never had any friends."

"Every now and then, whenever I'm angry, or have mixed feelings, I climb all the way up here, just to relax."

"This is my "getaway," place, and I wanted to share it with you, so if you ever need to let out anger, or get your feelings straight, just know you can come here too."

"Inuyasha…," I whispered slowly. "Hmm?" he said, opening his eyes, finally showing a true smile.

"Thank you," I said, smiling back, giving him an embrace.

'_Tell him now. You can do it.'_

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha?" I said, at the same time as him.

We both started blushing, our faces looking the other way.

'_Come on Kag, you can do it, just be honest.'_

"I-Inuyasha, I-I love you," I said, face looking down, hands clasped together.

Inuyasha's face turned to face mine. He was in shock.

I shut my eyes tightly, my hands, clasped together under my chin, afraid of the answer to come.

"I do too, always have," he said, touching my hands and pulling them away from my face.

'_Always?'_

"What do you mean, always?" I said, confused.

"The first day I saw you, I knew you resembled someone I knew," Inuyasha said. "So, I researched online, and found out that you were staying at an orphanage called, "Harmony," when you were 9." "Remember me? Inu-Kun?"

It hit me.

'_I-Inu-Kun from the orphanage? It couldn't be!"_

"But, your not adopted!" I said.

"Well, technically I am," he said. "My mother gave birth to me when she was 18, and she couldn't keep me. She knew I wouldn't be able to survive if she kept me, so she turned me in to the orphanage, and told them to hold onto me until she could tell my father about me. A few months after she left me, she came back a wealthy woman for me." "That's exactly what she did."

He walked up to me and put his arms around me.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" he said. "Or I'll get really mad."

I smiled, "Never," I told him, turning to face him. "Even if we are apart, we will still be in each other's hearts, ne?"

I fully embraced him, never wanting to let go.

We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and kissed.

And my first kiss never felt better.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! TT Gosh, so much fluff, I was blushing while writing this, hehs. Well, stay tuned, and review, it keeps me alive xD**

"**I like reviews and I cannot lie, reviews that I can't deny!" ;D**

**Click for the next chapter!**


	5. My Fears

**A/N: Chapter 5.**

* * *

**Full **Summary: _"I wish I will, I wish I might, have my Cinderella story tonight." _Kagome was an orphan, adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family she thought would treat her with kindness and care. Little did she know, she was only adopted to be a slave. Poor Kagome would always be shoved, kicked, whipped. She was treated unfairly and was at most times, starving and left to fight for her life. One day, a mysterious man, Inuyasha comes to her care. Days after, she begins to fall for him. Will her love for him bloom? Will Kagome have her "Cinderella Story?"

**Key:**

**Bold symbolizes Author's comments**

_Italic symbolizes Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word is there)_

Underline symbolizes Next Scene/Change of time

* * *

We stayed at the cliff until dark, in each other's arms, watching sundown silently, peacefully. Soon, it became dark, and we had to go.

"You can go home first, I want to take a walk," I told Inuyasha.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded, reassuring him that I would be okay.

We went our separate ways, Inuyasha went left, and I went right.

When he was out of sight, I sighed. I wanted to take a quiet walk to recollect my feelings.

I was walking past a creepy dark alley, when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Mmmpph!" I said, struggling to set myself free.

"Now, now, Kagome, the harder you struggle, the more that pretty face of yours will be ruined," said a voice.

My eyes widened, and my struggle weakened.

'_I know that voice!'_

"Yes, it's me, Louis," said Louis.

I was punched in the face, and blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a dark room, the Chung's house, perhaps, tied to a chair, a piece of clothe on my mouth to silence me.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Stephie, stepping into a small light in the dark room. "Seems like you've woken up."

"Stephie my dear, lets show little Kagome how _true_ pain feels like," Louis said, flashing the red whip he had in his hands.

'_No, not this again!'_

Whip,

Whip,

Whip,

The whip went against my cold skin.

"I'll kill you just like I did to _them_," Louis spat out.

It was then I recalled something.

* * *

FlashBack

"It's a shame, the poor child's parents committed suicide," a cop said. That's what the cops said to my relatives when I was a child, but I knew better. I understood what had truly happened. I was there, the night my parents were murdered.

No one would believe me if I told them they were murdered. I was only 5 at the time.

I remembered it as if it were yesterday. A man in a hat, wearing gloves and shades broke into my parent's room. I was sleeping next door, in my nursery room, but the sound of the shattering window glass was loud enough to wake me up. Frightened from the noise, I did what any child would do: run to their parents.

When I got to the room, I opened the door slowly, and paused when I saw a man.

My parents heard the noise, and woke up, saw the man, and kicked him, fighting back when the man pull out a knife.

I saw my parents being thrashed, and knifed to death. The man placed the knife in my parent's hands.

My parents were framed of suicide. I called 911, and ran to my closet to hide that night, my eyes were filled with terror.

The man with the brunette hair, could it be? I stiffened, and tried not to cry.

"C-Could it be?" I asked Louis. "That you-?"

Louis smirked, "Yes, my dear, I was the man that killed your beloved parents, and I adopted you once I found out who your foster parents were."

"W-Why?" I shrieked. "WHY THEM!?!?"

"Because, of money, Kagome, shouldn't you know that by now?" he said. "Your parents and I were close friends, they told me they left all their money to you if they were to die, and whoever took care of you would have control over that money as your new guardian."

"Y-You GREEDY BASTARD!" I said, spitting at his face.

"That's enough of that, you horrid child!" Stephie said. "Louis dear, show this child some manners."

"As you wish, Stephie," Louis said, smirking like a fox.

Before I could protest, I was whipped severely, again.

Whip

Whip

Whip

Whip

Whip

Whip

The never ending sound of the whip against my skin was painful. I would've screamed out, but the piece of clothe in my mouth wouldn't allow it. _'Damn.'_

"Father, that's enough, I think she's learned her lesson," a male's voice said.

It was Shawn.

'_Why, Shawn? Why are you part of this too?'_

"Well then, my son, lets all go upstairs and have a feast, go rob someone so we can have some money for food," Louis told Shawn.

"Yes father," he said, bowing.

"And you, Kagome, will stay here without food until you learn your place!" Louis boomed.

He cackled evilly, "No one can save you now!"

So, the trio left me in the dark, in tears, hoping someone would come save me.

'_Someone, please, save me..'_

* * *

**A/N: My apo****logies for the short chapter. Hope it was good enough **

**Review Please (: **


	6. My Hope

**A/N: Chapter 6. **

* * *

**Full **Summary: _"I wish I will, I wish I might, have my Cinderella story tonight." _Kagome was an orphan, adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family she thought would treat her with kindness and care. Little did she know, she was only adopted to be a slave. Poor Kagome would always be shoved, kicked, whipped. She was treated unfairly and was at most times, starving and left to fight for her life. One day, a mysterious man, Inuyasha comes to her care. Days after, she begins to fall for him. Will her love for him bloom? Will Kagome have her "Cinderella Story?"

**Key:**

**Bold symbolizes Author's comments**

_Italic symbolizes Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word is there)_

Underline symbolizes Next Scene/Change of time

* * *

It's been 3 days since I've been kidnapped. The Chung's have left me to starve. Once in a while Shawn does sneak some water for me. I must thank him if I'm ever set free. He explained to me that he needs to pretend and aid his parents in their cruel plan, or else I'll die.

I was speechless when he told me of his plan, but all I could do to show my current gratitude was smile at him. _'So he does care.'_

I kept holding in, knowing I had no strength left, but I wouldn't give up.

"I'm starving, Inuyasha, but, I won't give in, not until I see you."

* * *

Meanwhile

**(T: Now we're switching to Inuyasha's p.o.v)**

"Kagome, where are you?" I thought to myself, walking along the beach. It's been 3 days since she's gone on that walk by herself, and then, she disappeared out of nowhere.

I've searched the beach, the mall, and my house, but she didn't seem to be there. I stopped to think, "Where else could she possibly be?"

That's when my eyes widened. "Her family!"

I started running, heading towards the right.

"Hang on Kagome, I'm coming!"

* * *

The Chung's

I ringed the bell several times, before Kagome's two so called, "parents," opened the door.

They stiffened a little, and their faces turned pale, but a few seconds later, they recovered.

"Well, Well, Well, what can we do for you, Mr. Taishou?' said Kagome's father. If I remembered clearly, his name was Louis.

"Have you seen Kagome?" I asked.

"Oh my!" Louis said, faking a shocked expression. "My poor daughter is missing? It's all my fault! I was such an abusive father towards her!"

'_Dam bastard, I won't fall for your lies. Let's play along with your game for now, though.'_

I placed a hand on Louis's shoulder. "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself," I told him, giving him a phony smile. "Well, I have to go search for her again, if you find her, tell me, okay?"

"Oh, I'll make sure to tell you _everything," _he said, hiding a smirk.

I waved goodbye, and walked down the following block, and turned to the corner.

* * *

While Inuyasha's walking

**(T: This is only to show you what Inuyasha missed hearing while he was walking to the corner) **

"Crap, he's onto us," said Louis. "Stephie, darling, time for plan B," he whispered, and walked inside the house with an evil cackle.

* * *

Corner

I waited a few minutes before peeking outside of the corner.

'_Good, they went inside.'_

Then, I quietly ran to the Chung's backyard.

'_I'll take my chances.'_

I searched every inch of their backyard, until I found a secret door, hidden by bushes.

I opened the door, to reveal..KAGOME!

* * *

Beyond The Secret Door

**(T: Back to Kagome's p.o.v)**

I was tired. I wanted to give up. I was dehydrated, constantly gasping for air, but also choking on it. I was losing hope. "Would Inuyasha ever come save me?" I thought.

Suddenly, Louis, and Stephie stepped into the room. "How would you like to watch the love of your life die in front of you?" I gasped.

'_I-Inuyasha? He's coming?"_

A creak could be heard from outside of the room. "He's coming," Louis told Stephie. "Quick, hide."

The two camouflaged themselves into the shadows of the dark.

I was about to "fall asleep," when a light came from the darkness in the room. The light was coming from the left of the room, and when I tried to turn my head to look, I saw a streak of silver hair.

Then, I saw even more. And finally, Inuyasha came into the room out of no where.

Tears dropped from my eyes. _'Inuyasha, you came for me.'_

Then I remembered. _'It's a trap!'_

"Kagome! I'm here!" Inuyasha said, walking up to me, attempting to free me from my, "prison."

He realized I was trying to say something to him when I mumbled words. He took off the piece of clothe in my mouth. I was shaking, and I managed to scream out a, "Run Inuyasha, it's a trap."

But, I was too late. Behind Inuyasha, was Louis, with a kitchen knife. I shrieked, "INUYASHA!"

My eyes widened in disgust, I was trembling in fear for the horrid incident I had witnessed.

With my own eyes, I saw Inuyasha being stabbed, several times. He fell to the ground, and I screamed even loud in terror. I struggled to set myself free. Using all my strength, I _did_ set myself free.

I dropped down to my knee's, embracing Inuyasha, cradling him at the same time.

"I-Inuyasha, you came for me," I said, trying not to cry in front of him. "Hey, don't start crying, we made a promise remember?" he said, trying to smile.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Those were his final words, he closed his eyes, and his face, so peaceful, serene.

"INUYASHA! NO!" I shrieked out, my eyes bursting with tears.

I wiped my tears away. Now wasn't' a time to be crying. Now was a time to set myself free, and get Inuyasha to a hospital.

I sniffed.

'_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you either, so we're even.'_

I turned to face Louis. "Of everything I have seen in my whole 15 years of life, this is the most horrid thing you could ever do, Louis!" I spat.

He grinned, "Kagome, I'd watch that mouth of yours if I were you, you're lucky I'm not killing you yet, until I get a ransom for your lover boy there." "I'm sure his parents would pay a lot of money to keep the heir to their company alive."

With that said, he stabbed me unconscious.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

"Kagome! Wake up!" a male's voice said, shaking me.

I woke up, and was speechless by whom I saw.

"INUYASHA! Your alive! I'm so glad!" I said, overjoyed. I hugged him tight, but flinched when I felt pain.

"I'm sorry Kagome, because of me, you got hurt," Inuyasha said with a painful look on his face.

"No, you saved me, Inuyasha," I said, shaking my head. "You brought me hope, again."

"But, we have to find a way out here," I exclaimed. "Any ideas?"

I saw the evil smirk on his face.

"D-did you already plan something?" I asked.

"Well, I thought ahead, and called the police," he answered. "I even brought my cellphone with me, I'll call them up right now."

Just as Inuyasha took out his phone, I saw a bat, and an angry Louis appear from his back.

Louis was just about to swing the bat when—

"Inuyasha! Look out!" I said, pushing him, in the process, I got hit by the bat. I shrieked out in agony. The bones in my body felt shattered, broken.

Inuyasha ran up to me, helping me up, his arms supporting my back. "Kagome.."

"You didn't think we would leave you two alone here by yourselves, did you?" Louis said. "Both of you ruined my life, and now I'm going to kill the both of you!" he said, moving the bat, in hand, into a batting position, ready to "bat," us out.

Inuyasha and I both looked away, and were prepared to face pain, when sirens outside of the house could be herd. Louis stopped his attempt to kill us, the bat dropped out of his hands, and he started to run out of the hidden door, but was halted by the cops.

"Sir, you are under arrest for felony, and your wife there, is also under arrest for participating in your criminal acts," said an officer, pointing to Stephie, who was being handcuffed by a cop, the same as Louis.

The cops turned to me and Inuyasha, "Everything is going to be alright, we'll get you two to a hospital."

Louis and Stephie grinned, "That's what you think." They both buffeted the cop, and ran towards the door, escaping, along with Shawn.

Inuyasha and I, along with the cops were ready to chase the family, but they decided to quit when I winced in pain.

"It's okay, let them go, we'll get them later," said the cop.

"But-!" I protested.

"Come on Kagome, lets get you to the hospital," Inuyasha said. "Don't worry, for now, we're safe."

* * *

Hospital

I awoke to the sound of a monitor, I was at the hospital.

'_Must've fallen asleep while the cops drove us here.'_

I tried to get up, but my body was weak, and in pain. I noticed a peach-colored hand by mine, Inuyasha's. His hand was all sticky and wet, as if he wiped away his cool tears.

'_He was probably worried sick about me.'_

I gently took his hand, and laid a soft kiss on it. I tried not to wake him up, but to my dismay, he awoke, and groaned. When he looked at me, the frown on his mouth turned into a smile.

"Kagome, you're awake," Inuyasha whispered, his hands reaching for an embrace.

"I was so worried," he said, with a worried look.

"I know, I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble," I told him. At that moment, my stupid stomach just _HAD _to rumble.

Grumble,

Rumble,

Grumble,

Rumble,

It went.

I blushed. "I guess I'm hungry," I said with a shrug. "I haven't eaten for a long time."

"I'll go get you food, okay?" Inuyasha said, skipping away, after giving me a quick peck on the nose.

I sighed.

'_Man, my bones hurt. So this is how it fees when your hit on the back with a bat.'_

I was just about to take a quick nap, when a doctor, supposedly the one who bandaged the wounds on the body, came in from the door.

"Ahh, Miss. Higurashi, I presume?" he said. "My name is Dr. Takanari." "How are you feeling? Are the treatments I gave you working?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, they're working well to suppress the pain," I replied, nodding.

Dr. Takanari smiled. He looked at a clipboard he was holding with a single sheet on it. His smile turned into a frown.

"Miss. Higurashi, I needed to tell you something in private," Dr. Takanari said. "I was analyzing a sample of a tissue from your bones, and according to my analysis, you are diagnosed with bone cancer."

"E-excuse me?" I gasped, shocked. "T-this is s-so sudden." "My parents and their ancestors never had bone cancer before..how is this possible?'

"Well, bone cancer isn't actually inherited from ancestors, or your parents, it occurs usually when tumors in your organs occur. In this case, you developed a tumor in your lungs which caused your disease." "There are also two types of bone cancer: multiple myeloma and bone sarcomas. You have type 2, bone sarcomas, also known as osteosarcoma." "However, no worries," he said. "The good thing is that we've discovered you had this cancer before it got worse, so there is a way to cure it—surgery." "Might I add, there is a possible chance you won't survive from the surgery," said Dr. Takanari. "I'm sorry my dear, that there is no other way, however come back to the hospital whenever you're ready for the surgery." "Also, if you experience any severe pain, contact me, this is one of the symptoms of the bone cancer."

Before leaving the room he paused and added one last thing.

"Oh, and, you probably only have around 5 months to live."

From hearing this, I sat there on the bed, worthless, helpless, and cried.

'_Inuyasha, what can I do? I either choose living a life in pain, or taking surgery which could possibly result in death.'_

I knew.

I knew I couldn't tell Inuyasha about my cancer, or ask him what to do, he'd look at me in the wrong way. My head hurt just thinking about the fact that one way or the other, death was possibly the only answer I had.

Or was it?

Inuyasha came back into the room 20 minutes after Dr. Takanari had revealed to me my disease.

'_Now remember Kaggie, keep quiet. Inuyasha mustn't know of your disease.'_

"Here Kagome, I brought some food," Inuyasha said, handing me a bag full of various types of foods.

I opened the bag, and inside were: Sandwiches, apples, pocky, fries, pudding, milk, water, and a cheeseburger from WacDonalds.

I sweat dropped. Inuyasha, do you know how many calories all this food has? Nevertheless, I stuffed the food and drink into my mouth anyway.

"Well, I'm not so sure what you like to eat, so I bought you different kinds," he said, laughing at the sight of me pigging out.

"By the way, when are you being discharged out of the hospital?" he asked me.

"Oh, well, the nurse said in a few weeks," I told him. "Heard any signs of the Chung's from the cops?" I asked him, my brows showing off a worried look.

"Not really," said Inuyasha. "The cops are looking though, and there are news reports about them on the news too." "For now, we're safe, Kagome, so rest."

With a nod, I closed my eyes, and slept for what felt like eternity.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

I was discharged from the hospital 2 weeks after I was there. My bones felt better, however I'd had to secretly sneak out of the Taishou Mansion once in a while to see Dr. Takanari for a check up. Lately, I have felt pain coming from my bones.

Dr. Takanari told me that my condition was getting worse, and my decision to have surgery would have to be made as soon as possible.

"I need more time," I told him, over and over again. The thought of death just kept appearing in my head, and I was afraid, afraid of not having enough time to live, and be happy.

Anyway, off this subject for now. Today, Inuyasha was taking me to a restaurant, or so he said.

* * *

Taishou Residence

It was 7:30pm, and Inuyasha and I were both getting ready for tonight.

I was in my room, staring into my mirror. I wasn't even half ready with dressing.

'_Okay, lazy bum, get changed, NOW!' _

I got up, and walked to my closet.

After scrolling through racks and racks of clothing, I finally chose a strap less lavender dress, and put it on. The dress was simple, long, and went up to my ankle.

I didn't want to over do anything, so I wore a pearl necklace, diamond earrings, and tied my hair up into a bun, with my lavender hair tie. To finish up, I added a dash of "Wish," a perfume I bought at the mall. Its sweet jasmine fragrance filled the room.

When I was done, I put on my lavender heels, and exited my room, carefully taking baby steps down the stairs. At the bottom, was Inuyasha, waiting for me, looking handsome in his tux.

He smiled at me, and took my hand.

"Ready for the night of your life, hime? **(T: princess)**" he asked.

"Am I ready? Gosh, I can't wait!" I said, flashing off a smile, and walking towards the limo in view.

'_Tonight, is our night!'_

* * *

**To be continued…**

**A/N: The information given on bone cancer was researched on google. All facts may not be accurate, so please do not blame me if you take it upon yourself to use this information for your own use and find it incorrect. Thank you.**

**Keep reading & reviewing!**

**Click for the next chapter!**


	7. My Love

**A/N: Chapter 7, continuation of chapter 6.**

* * *

**Full **Summary: _"I wish I will, I wish I might, have my Cinderella story tonight." _Kagome was an orphan, adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family she thought would treat her with kindness and care. Little did she know, she was only adopted to be a slave. Poor Kagome would always be shoved, kicked, whipped. She was treated unfairly and was at most times, starving and left to fight for her life. One day, a mysterious man, Inuyasha comes to her care. Days after, she begins to fall for him. Will her love for him bloom? Will Kagome have her "Cinderella Story?"

**Key:**

**Bold symbolizes Author's comments**

_Italic symbolizes Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word is there)_

Underline symbolizes Next Scene/Change of time

* * *

In the limo

"It'll take a few minutes before we get to the restaurant," Inuyasha said, holding my hand.

"Okay," I nodded, giggling.

* * *

1 Minute Later

"Are we there yet, Inuyasha?" I asked.

"No," he said.

I sighed.

* * *

2 Minutes Later

"Are we there yet?" I asked again, groaning.

"Almost," he said.

I placed both of my hands on my head, and kept groaning.

'_A little longer..'_

* * *

3 Minutes Later

"Okay, we're finally here," Inuyasha said, opening the limo door.

"Thank god," I said, dashing out of the limo. "I almost threw up."

'_I hate being car _**(T: In my opinion, being car sick is the same thing as being limo sick, since a limo is basically a car…o.o)**_ sick."_

We both walked to the entrance of the restaurant together, hand in hand. We were then greeted by the manager of the restaurant himself.

"Good evening, Mr. Taishou, right this way, if you may," he said, leading us inside the restaurant, into a private booth. "A waiter will be here to serve you shortly," he said, after handing us two menus and walking away into the kitchen.

"This is a nice restaurant," I said, smiling at Inuyasha. I opened the menu and browsed the pages. I was quite shocked by the pricing of the food.

"Oh gosh, everything's so expensive!" I squealed out.

"Well of course it is, we're at a 5-star restaurant, silly," said Inuyasha, playfully punching me.

"Heehee," I giggled. "'_Angelique Amour_'," **(T: Okay, so it's not really French, but I made up the Angelique part)** I whispered. "That means 'Angelic Love** (T: the name of the restaurant)**', doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yea," Inuyasha said, smiling. "Well, ready to order?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied.

We waited a minute for the waiter to come.

"May I take your order?" he asked us.

Being the gentlemen he was, Inuyasha let me order first.

"May I please have the steak salad with a little lemon, and miso soup?" I asked, handing my menu to the waiter.

"Of course, Madam," the waiter said, writing down my order on his notepad. "What would you like, sir?" he asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"I'll have the crispy chicken and miso soup also," he said, also handing his menu to the waiter.

"Your orders will be ready soon," the waiter said. "Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

"Your finest sake please," Inuyasha said.

"As you wish," said the waiter, bowing, and departing into the kitchen.

Once the waiter was gone, it became quiet. Silence filled the booth.

Inuyasha coughed. "So, um, Kagome, like the restaurant?" he asked.

"Very much," I gleefully said. "I'm glad you brought me here."

'_I wonder what he's planning. He must have a reason for bringing me here.'_

'_Guess I'll have to wait and see.'_

* * *

A little while later

The service at _Angelique Amour_ was great, and so was the food. The waiter served our food 5 minutes after we ordered it.

My steak salad was great. The steak had a light lemony taste, and it was medium rare, just how I liked it. The salad was also great. I could taste the tangy Italian dressing that was lightly added to it for perfection. The lettuce, tomato, cucumber, olives, peppers, and onions were very fresh too.

"Delicious!" I gasped, taking a few more bites of my food.

The miso soup was lovely, especially after eating my steak salad. To top off my great dinner, I had sake called, "Shinjuku sake." **(T: Shinjuku is one of the top 10 places that serves the best sake in Japan, not that I've went there o.o) **

After Inuyasha and I both finished eating, and the waiter cleared up our table, I got up from my chair, and stretched out my arms.

"Ahh!" I said, stretching. "That was the best Japanese cuisine I have ever had."

"It gets even better," Inuyasha said, smirking.

A waitress had just came onto the booth, holding a large banana sundae. Fruit was its main content. The sundae was in the largest cup I'd ever seen. In the cup, were three large scoops of ice cream: vanilla, strawberry, and mint chocolate chip. Strawberries, raspberries, black berries, blue berries, and cherries were spread all over the delectable dessert. There was also a can of whipped cream.

"Ice cream!" I said, laughing like a child, and running up to Inuyasha to give him a hug.

"Thanks," I said, snuggling my head close to his neck.

"I'm glad I could make you happy," he said. "Now, lets eat some ice cream!"

We both sat down together, and shared the ice cream, and a few laughs here and there.

'_Just like papa said.'_

* * *

Flashback

**(T: Notice how Kagome's speaking like a child while she's narrating her flash back :D)**

I was 5 years old then, and I had the brain of a 10 year old. I was staring at the television screen. My mother played my favorite movie, "Cinderella," for me to watch. She and papa always sat right next to me, watching along with me. I remembered my mother on that day, very well. She wore no make up. Mama was a natural beauty. She smelled of creamy peaches, and strawberries. She was always glowing. And Papa? Papa was strong and had broad shoulders. He could lift me and mama up with his long arms. I used to call him, "superman."

I would fall asleep after watching, "Cinderella," but the one thing I will never forget, is asking my papa that one question.

"Papa?" I asked. "Will I ever meet a prince like Cinderella?"

My Papa and Mama smiled at me. "Of course, dear" they both said.

My Papa picked me up and gave me a hug, patting my back and rocking me back and forth to make me sleep.

"One day, Kagome, you'll find that one special person, that one special person who will take care of you, be kind, gentle to you, love you, and make you happy," Papa said.

End of Flashback

* * *

I sniffed at the thought of remembering my parents. They've always encourage me when I was little, before they passed, that is.

'_Look where life has brought me.'_

I looked at Inuyasha, tears about to swell, but I wouldn't let them fall.

Suddenly, fire works began to burst into the air, forming letters in the night sky.

"_Ai," was what the first set of letters that appeared said. _

What a minute, "Ai," as in "I love you?" I gasped.

"Yes, yes, I do love you," Inuyasha grinned behind me. "Keep watching."

I turned back to look at him, and then at the dark sky.

A whole new set of letters were forming.

"_Will you marry me?" _

I was shocked. I turned around, and there he was, Inuyasha, kneeling down on one knee, proposing to me.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" he asked.

That was when the tears I wanted to hold in, actually fell.

"Y-yes! Of course!" I said.

Inuyasha slipped on a gold engagement ring, with three pink diamond hearts in the center. I noticed while he was slipping on the ring, the inside of the ring said, "Ai, forever." **(T: I love you, forever)**

Then, Inuyasha and I hugged for what felt like forever.

I was still crying as he hugged me, but I wasn't crying tears of sadness, but joy.

I look up at the sky once more, normal fireworks were shooting high into the sky.

I closed my eyes.

'_Can you see me?'_

'_I'm happy now, just like you both said I would be.'_

'_Arigato, Mama, Papa.'_

And with that, I fell asleep into the arms of my love.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you had fun reading.**

**Review**

**&**

**Click for the next chapter!**


	8. SC: The Chung's in Hiding

**A/N: Le Gasp! 1200****+ Hits (Kya!) ****Here's another update, sorry its late. Be warned though, it's a short chapter, so expect it. **

* * *

**Full **Summary: _"I wish I will, I wish I might, have my Cinderella story tonight." _Kagome was an orphan, adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family she thought would treat her with kindness and care. Little did she know, she was only adopted to be a slave. Poor Kagome would always be shoved, kicked, whipped. She was treated unfairly and was at most times, starving and left to fight for her life. One day, a mysterious man, Inuyasha comes to her care. Days after, she begins to fall for him. Will her love for him bloom? Will Kagome have her "Cinderella Story?"

**Key:**

**Bold symbolizes Author's comments**

_Italic symbolizes Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word is there)_

Underline symbolizes Next Scene/Change of time

* * *

**(T: Before you start reading, I just want to explain a few things. This chapter is a **_**side chapter**_**. Details are further explained as you read. Enjoy!)**

_**S**__ide__** C**__hapter: The Chung's in hiding_

_-_

_-_

Meanwhile

While Inuyasha and Kagome were happily together, the Chung's were still in hiding.

They ran. Every where. Their first destination was Las Vegas. They thought cops wouldn't find them their, but boy, they were wrong. Cops chased them, here and there. It's funny how one simple news report could let the world know where you where.

Their actions led them to their final destination: China, the peaceful country. The foolish Chung's hopped onto a plane, and soon they were on their way to China.

Thus, we are lead to a dark, old cottage in an abandoned village in China. The Chung's were tired, weary. They weren't sure where they were going, though they decided the cottage would serve to be a good hideout from the cops.

"We'll be able to survive here for a while," Louis said, taking a pile of hay that surrounded the floor, and shaping it into a bed. "Stephie, make some "beds," while Shawn and I will find some food and wood.

"Umm, sure, dear," Stephie said, looking at the hay with a disgusted expression.

* * *

Minutes Later

20 minutes after they left, Louis and Shawn returned to the cottage with an exhausted expression. Their faces and hands were covered with dirt, and Louis was holding a dead rabbit in his hands, while Shawn, carried firewood. **(T: No ****real**** animal was harmed in the writing of this fic :) **

"This was the only thing we could find for food," Louis said, sweating. "It'll have to do for now," he said. "The forest near here looked like it was burned by a fire, so not many animals were around, and it's not like we could ask people for food, the cops would just find us again,' he said, out of breath.

"Anyway, Shawn, start a fire, and Stephie, cook the rabbit," Louis demanded.

Shawn and Stephie groaned, but did as they were told. Soon, the sky turned dark, and a "rabbit dinner," was served to the Chung family.

Louis, Shawn, and Stephie ate to their fill, and it a warm fire. They soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The Next Day

Louis and Stephie woke up to the smell of food. They both sniffed the air. Shawn was cooking something on this weird pot.

"Whats that your cooking, son?" Stephie asked, getting out of her bed made of hay.

"Leftover rabbit from yesterday," replied Shawn. "I thought it would be good breakfast."

"Whats with that pot-thingy?" Louis asked.

"Oh, this pot. I found it by my "bed,"" Shawn replied. "Okay, I'm done, here, have some food," he said, taking a large leaf he cleaned, and placing two pieces of rabbit on it for his parents.

Louis and Stephie glady accepted the food, but the same thought was in their heads.

'_Something's wrong.'_

Together they ate their "breakfast," as a family. A while after, they cleaned up. Their attention turned to Shawn when he stood up from his sitting position, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Mother, father, I have to tell you something," he said.

"Well, go on we're listening dear," Stephie said.

"I'm turning us in," Shawn said.

"Excuse me?" Louis said, anger growing in his voice.

"I'm turning us in to the cops," Shawn said. He was nervous and shaking, but tried not to show it.

Stephie looked at her son with a concerned look.

"Shawn, you can't turn us in! Don't you understand what they'll do to us?" she said.

"Mother, think of all we've done," Shawn said. "If we all turn ourselves in and admit our wrong doings, perhaps the cops will give us less years in jail.

"Are you out of your mind!?!?" Louis shrieked out. "Do you want to get us killed?"

"Father, its better than running away all the time!" Shawn said.

Then it happened.

Slap.

"Shawn, don't be crazy!" Stephie said, her face full of anger.

"I'm not crazy, mother! We're only stuck in this situation because father is a coward!" he said.

That did it.

"Why you ungrateful brat!" Louis said, running up to his "bed," and pulling out a hand crafted knife.

He ran up to Shawn, his arm is a stabbing position.

Shawn tried to evade, but Louis got to him before he could run.

Stab.

Stephie shrieked out in fear when she saw Louis stab Shawn in the heart.

"F-father, how could you?" Shawn said, his eyes widening in shock.

"I'm sorry, my son," Louis said, turning his head away. "This is the way it has to be."

Stephie shrieked again. "My s-son!" she said.

Louis released his grasp on the knife, and watched as Shawn's now hollow body dropped to the ground. He turned around, and glared at Stephie.

"Do you want to die too!?!" he roared out.

"N-no," Stephie gasped out.

"Then keep quiet, and stick with me," Louis smirked.

"Y-yes," Stephie said. "W-what are we going to do with Shawn's body?" she asked.

"Dump it in the forest, maybe a tiger will come upon it and eat it," Louis said, his eyes full of hatred.

'_I will not allow myself to be captured by fools. I'll take drastic measures if I have to.'_

End of Side Chapter

* * *

**A/N: What next? There are on****ly two things to do now!**

**Review**

**&**

**Click for the next chapter!**


	9. My Confession

**A/N: Chapter 9.**

* * *

**Full **Summary: _"I wish I will, I wish I might, have my Cinderella story tonight." _Kagome was an orphan, adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family she thought would treat her with kindness and care. Little did she know, she was only adopted to be a slave. Poor Kagome would always be shoved, kicked, whipped. She was treated unfairly and was at most times, starving and left to fight for her life. One day, a mysterious man, Inuyasha comes to her care. Days after, she begins to fall for him. Will her love for him bloom? Will Kagome have her "Cinderella Story?" 

**Key:**

**Bold symbolizes Author's comments**

_Italic symbolizes Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word is there)_

Underline symbolizes Next Scene/Change of time

* * *

The Next Morning

"Sniff, sniff," went my nose, as I could smell smoke in the air. I jerked up from my bed, my back sore, and my body feeling stiff.

It was 6:00 pm, or so my alarm clock said. The night was chilly, sending harsh cold shivers down my spine. My instincts told me something wasn't right.

"Inuyasha?" I called out. No answer.

I tiredly got out of my bed, and headed downstairs toward the kitchen. The closer I got towards the kitchen, the louder I could hear the sound of screaming sirens. Once I got into the kitchen, I realized the sound was coming from the boiling pot of water left out on the kitchen stove. I began to panic.

'_Was Inuyasha boiling water? Why'd he leave it carelessly on the stove like that?'_

I sensed a bad aura behind me. Surely, when I turned my back to look, I saw a trail of blood.

As frightened as I was, I cautiously followed the trail of blood, making sure to look left and right for any sign of an attacker.

Walking towards the living room, I saw a hand on the floor. I quickly ran behind a chair, staring at the hand. My heart began beating extremely fast. I had to think of a plan quick, since I wasn't sure whether or not the hand belonged to someone who was a foe, or friend.

I looked around the room for a weapon. "There," I whispered, as I spotted a pair or scissors on a nearby table.

Making sure the hand still lying on the floor didn't move, I dashed across the room to the table and grabbed the scissors.

Holding the scissors in a stabbing position, I slowly walked towards the hand. My nerves were getting to me, and I was constantly sweating each time I took a sweat.

Before I realized it, I was one step away from the hand. I daringly leaped toward the hand, allowing myself to view the owner of the hand who was none other than….Inuyasha?

I gasped, dropping the scissors, falling down to my knees. My mouth drooped, and my eyes teared up as I gazed at his emotionless face, lifeless body, surrounded by blood.

I bent down, and picked him up by the head, removing a strand of hair from his pale face. I played my index finger on his hand to check for a pulse. Nothing. It was then, I declared him dead.

'_Inuyasha..who did this to you?'_

Wiping my tears with the sleeve of my shirt, I placed his head on the ground, closing his open eyes. "I love you," I whispered, and got up. "I'm going to find your killer, I promise."

"You've found him," a voice said. I stopped in my tracks.

'_Wait, I know that voice!'_

I turned, and the person I have always feared to see appeared right in front of my eyes.

"LOUIS!" I managed to say. "Why?" I asked, stepping back when he flashed a kitchen knife from his pocket.

"Because revenge is a bitch," he said, dashing towards me, plunging the knife deep into my heart.

I fell to the ground, clasping my two hands tight to my wound in agony. I could hear Louis's cackling voice. I knew my life was being pulled away from me. I tried to fight back, but I was weak, I had no strength left in me.

A few seconds later, I felt more pain then before, surging into my body. It also got hard to breath. I knew it was the end.

"Goodbye _daughter_," Louis said, smirking down at me.

I closed my eyes, allowing a tear to drop onto my cheek.

'_I just wished things could've been better. Goodbye.'_

With that, I took my last breath, allowing my pain, and troubles drift away.

It was then I knew I was going to a better place.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Enjoyed the **_**teaser**_**? Hahas, you guys know I would never dare to leave you with an ending like this. Anyway, let's set aside your current anger at me T-T, and just enjoy the **_**real**_** chapter, ne?**

* * *

The Next Morning

I woke up to the sound of singing birds. I got up and opened my bedroom windows, taking in the smell of fresh air. Today was just the beginning of my day, but I was already feeling overjoyed.

I could remember it just like it was yesterday. Wait—it was yesterday.

'_Silly me.'_

Last night was the happiest day of my life. I brought my left hand up towards the sunlight, and admired the sparkling gold ring on my finger. I allowed a small smile to escape my lips.

'_Mrs. Taishou. I like the sound of that.'_

Humming silently to myself, I walk down the steps towards the living room, and into the kitchen to see my future husband cooking a hearty breakfast.

* * *

Kitchen

Walking towards Inuyasha, I took in a whiff of the smell of bacon and eggs he was cooking.

I walked up behind him, ready to attempt to scare the wits out of him, when he said something and startled me.

"Unless you want your bacon and eggs ruined, I don't recommend trying to scare me," he said, turning around to face me.

"Aww," I pouted, my hands on my hips. "No fair, you cheated!" "You knew I was going to scare you, meanie," I said, giving Inuyasha a playful punch on the arm.

"Ouch," Inuyasha said, rubbing his arm and sounding hurt. His face expressed pain.

The sight on his face worried me. "Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked, my voice becoming shaky. "Did I hit you too hard?"

At first, he turned his head away from me. "A-are you okay?" I asked Inuyasha again, except this time, I was crying.

He finally turned his head towards me and said, "Just kidding."

He surely said those words at the worst timing, because by then, I was crying hysterically.

I embraced him and sobbed into his chest. "I was so worried," I told him. "Why must you make me worry like this?"

He stiffened. The "just kidding," look on his face disappeared. His face darkened, and he looked down at me, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his two large arms around me. "I won't do it again."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yea," he replied.

"O-okay then," I said, wiping the tears on my eyes. "Well, do you need help with cooking?" I asked him, changing the subject.

He looked at me as if I was crazy, because I knew better than to ask that. Everyone in the Taishou Residence knew Inuyasha was a great cook, so it was silly of me to even ask that, but I _did_ ask for a good reason.

"No," he said, giving me a pat on the head.

"Err, okay then," I mumbled. "I'll just be in the living room watching television then."

"Sure," Inuyasha said, turning back to check on his bacon and eggs.

In the living room, however, I was counting.

"_1."_

"_2."_

"_3."_

"Holy crap, my bacon is on fire!" I heard Inuyasha scream out.

I smirked, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Sure you don't need help?"

* * *

Living Room

I spent around 20 minutes helping Inuyasha with breakfast, until we finally settled down to eat. We had a lovely 10 minute chat while we enjoyed our burnt breakfast in the living room.

"So, is it good, or is it good?" Inuyasha asked, referring to the bacon and egg.

"It's not good, but great!" I exclaimed. Then I sniffed my bacon and frowned. "Still a little burnt though."

I was about to dive in for another piece of bacon on my plate, when I felt pain. I knew then that my disease of bone cancer was beginning to take effect.

Inuyasha said something to me, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking about how I should tell him.

* * *

**(T: Outer/Inner self moment. Outer self Kagome, Inner self subconscious self)**

_**Outer self:**__ "I have to tell him soon, it's not fair to him, to keep such a secret."_

_**Inner self:**__ "Come on Kags, you have to tell him."_

_**Outer self:**__ "No."_

_**Inner self:**__ "Yes."_

_**Outer self:**__ "No."_

_**Inner self:**__ "YES!"_

_**Outer self:**__ "Ugh, fine, I'll tell him, but quit ranting in my head, stupid inner self."_

_**Inner self: **__"Such harsh words."_

_**Outer self: **__"The truth hurts. Now leave already!"_

_**Inner self: **__"Fine, jeez."_

_

* * *

_

Once my Inner self disappeared from my thoughts, I became startled by Inuyasha's voice.

"Want to go to the park?"

"Kagome? Are you listening?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh, um, no, sorry," I whispered, my face becoming beet red.

"I asked if you would like to go to the park with me," he repeated.

"Of course I would," I said. "I'll go get into my proper attire right now. Meet you back here in 10"

Thus, I got up, and headed towards my room to change.

* * *

Bedroom

The moment I stepped into my bedroom, I frantically shot open my closet, and searched for something casual to wear. It's a shame I wasn't such a "dressy," kind of person.

**(T: Outer/Inner self moment. Outer self Kagome, Inner self subconscious self)**

_**Outer self: **__"Think, Kags, if I were someone else, what would I wear to the park on a day I'd tell my fiancé that I'm sick?"_

_**Inner self: **__"I'd wear my death suit. Chances are you won't make it out alive after telling him." _

_**Inner self: **__"By the way, don't forget to leave all your possessions to me in your testimony and will."_

_**Outer self: **__"Of all people in the world, why'd you have to come and bother me?" _

_  
__**Inner self: **__"Because its fun."_

I groaned. My stupid inner self was really trying to piss me off today.

_**Outer self: **__"First off, let me set a few things straight to you." _

_**Outer self: **__"1: Your suggestion stinks. 2: How in the world could I do that when your me, and 3: Why the hell am I talking to MYSELF?"_

_**Inner self: **__"Sigh.., I'll go away then."_

After mentally scolding myself, I finally decided to wear my blue shorts, and a red tank.

"I hope I don't look weird," I whispered to myself. I prepared to meet Inuyasha back in the living room, however stopped halfway down the stairs. I took in a heavy breath of air. I started shaking, and my arms showed signs of goose bumps. My nerves we're being pathetic.

"Come on, Kags, be brave, you can do this," I said to myself mentally. I took in another heavy breath, and walked down the stairs. Then, I headed straight into the living room.

* * *

Living Room

Smack dab in the middle of the room was Inuyasha. Although he dressed casually, he looked like a prince.

"Ready to go?" he said, reaching out for my hand. I smiled. "Yes!" I gladly said, taking his hand in mine.

While walking out the door, I thought, _"I'm sure things won't be so bad, as long as I can be with him."_

* * *

The Park

Holding hands, Inuyasha and I made our way to the park. It was supposed to be a quick walk there, but it was slower than usual. Things were quiet between us, and we made our way towards the park, neither one of us speaking to each other.

"We're here," Inuyasha finally said. He let go of my hand and walked towards the swings. When he got there, he sat down and looked towards me. Picking up his hand, he gestured it to me. "Come on," he said, allowing a small smile escape his lips.

At first, I hesitated, but then became calm and followed. Carefully adjusting myself on the swing to make sure I was comfortable, I slowly swung myself. I peacefully closed my eyes and whispered softly to myself.

"_The lonely parrot, sits by herself,"_

"_All alone, her wings broken,"_

"_Never again will she be alone."_

"_She feels a gust of wind,"_

"_It heals her broken wings,"_

"_Never again will she be alone."_

"_The wind guides her into the air,"_

"_The lonely parrot cries tears of joy as she passes through heavens clouds,"_

"_Because,"_

"_Never again will she be alone."_

I could hear the sound of a swing squeak, and figured it was Inuyasha.

"Kagome?' Inuyasha asked me. I was right.

"Yes?" I replied, turning my head to look at him.

He got up from his swing, and walked up to me, and hugged me.

"I-Inuyasha?" I asked, startled by his embrace.

"Stay with me, always," he whispered into my ear. I felt shivers going up my spine.

I hugged him back. "What's with you all of a sudden?" I asked, still embracing him.

He pulled out of my embrace, and we shared eye contact.

"Sorry, I just had a weird feeling that you were going to leave me soon," he said. "But then again, I could be wrong, right?"

After those words, I felt a large lump in my throat. I was guilty, but tried not to look like I was.

"O-of course, Inuyasha," I said, smiling sweetly. "I would never leave you."

"I'm glad," he said. "Come on, let's go home."

As he turned, I was about to follow but stopped in my tracks.

"W-wait!" I blurted out. Inuyasha turned back to look at me, surprised.

"I-I can't keep lying to you anymore Inuyasha, its not right." "I'm sick!" I yelled out.

I shut my eyes. _'Please don't be mad, please don't be mad.'_

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to believe the words I spoke.

"I said I'm sick, Inuyasha," I said wearily. "I have bone cancer. I don't have much longer to live."

"W-why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"I-I just didn't want you to get hurt or worried," I said quietly, I noticed specks of tears falling from Inuyasha's eyes. I was surprised. Never have I seen him cry before.

"How do you think I'm feeling now?" he shouted, raising his voice even higher.

He walked right up to me and grabbed my arms with his two hands. "How do you think I'd feel not knowing you'd be dying?" He forced his hands into a tighter grip on my arms.

"I-Inuyasha, stop, my arm hurts!" I cried. _'He's being rough. I've never seen him get so upset.'_

When he realized what he was doing. He let go of me, his head looking down, ashamed.

"How long?" he asked me.

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"How long do you have to live?" he asked again.

"I-If I'm lucky, a year, maybe a few more months," I said.

Inuyasha stiffened.

Suddenly, it became quiet, too quiet. I could hear the chirping of crickets. A few minutes later, there was still no sound from neither of us. I mean, what could I possibly say? I knew there was nothing I could do to change my fate.

"Inuyasha?" I called out, worried that he wasn't speaking to me.

He lifted his head up, looked at me with a frightened look, his golden-orbed eyes so serene and peaceful.

"I'm sorry," he said. That said, he quickly turned and ran.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted. But, it was too late, he was out of sight. I fell to my knees. "I'm sorry," I cried out repeatingly into the dark depths of the night.

"I didn't want things to end this way.."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it!**

**Review, please.**

**Click for the next chapter!**


	10. My Wish

**A/N: Here's a long awaited chapter. Chapter 10, Enjoy. **

* * *

**Full **Summary: _"I wish I will, I wish I might, have my Cinderella story tonight." _Kagome was an orphan, adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family she thought would treat her with kindness and care. Little did she know, she was only adopted to be a slave. Poor Kagome would always be shoved, kicked, whipped. She was treated unfairly and was at most times, starving and left to fight for her life. One day, a mysterious man, Inuyasha comes to her care. Days after, she begins to fall for him. Will her love for him bloom? Will Kagome have her "Cinderella Story?" 

**Key:**

**Bold words are Author's comments**

_Italic words are Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word is there)_

Underline words are Next Scene/Change of time

* * *

**Part 1**

**-**

I was left there alone that night, by the man I loved. I knew deep in my heart, in the end, I was always meant to be a loner. That was the way my life was supposed to be, and that was how things would forever stay.

After my, "incident," with Inuyasha, I had nowhere to go, nobody to stay with, so, like the fool I was, I wandered off. I walked silently across the beach, where Inuyasha and I spent our, "last moments," together. I walked towards the bottom of the beach until I felt the wetness of sand. I sat down, staring down at the water. Large waves began forming a tide, stirring up the ocean.

Every inch of my body went limp. I felt as if my soul had been town away from me, leaving my body hollow, empty, lifeless.

I could feel nothing. No emotions, nor hurt. I was sure that I was fine a few seconds ago. But, why did my heart suddenly carry such a heavy pain? Visions of Inuyasha's face flashed repeatingly in my mind, and before I knew what happened, wet drops of liquid fell from my face. "I'm crying?" I thought. "I guess I just thought he'd love me and be there for me no matter what," I said with a sigh.

I tried to think, but ended up giving myself a bigger headache than I needed at the moment. I decided to sort out my problems bit by bit. Soon everything would be clear, I was sure of it.

I stared at my surroundings. No one was with my on the beach. I was alone. It was then I decided to ask for a place to stay. I knew I wouldn't be welcomed at the Taishou Home after keeping such a shocking secret from Inuyasha, but I knew just the right place that would welcome me, or in other words, the right _person_.

Mumbling words to myself, I trudged towards the direction of a tall building, Heavens Eyes, the music company that offered me a record deal.

* * *

Minutes later: 

-

Staring at the two glass doors in front of me, I searched for a white button. "Aha!" I mentally shouted in victory when I spotted the button. I pressed it and patiently waited for a response. "Man, there record companies are strict when it comes to people entering their building."

* * *

Flashback: 

-

"Make sure you press this button when you want to enter," said Tammy, the president of the company's secretary. She was showing me around the place.

"My sincerest apologies for the tight security here," she said, scratching the back of her head. "A few years ago, a scandal broke out due to carelessness. Documented information on our clients were released everywhere, and we couldn't risk anymore information on our clients getting out to the public again."

-

End Flashback

* * *

When there was no response after waiting for a while, I grew impatient and turned to leave, but paused on the spot when a voice boomed out from a nearby speaker. "Welcome to Heaven's Eyes, how may I help you?" the voice said. I realized it right away. It was Tammy. "Crap," I whispered to myself. "I don't know what to say!" 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard Tammy grumble impatiently.

Recollecting my thoughts, I managed to stutter out my name. "I-it's Kagome," I said.

"Oh my, Kagome-Chan!" Tammy squealed loudly into the speaker. "Jeez, Tammy," I said. "Are you trying to permanently damage my ear drums?" I asked.

"Heehee, sorry, Kagome-chan!" she said. "I just didn't think you'd come back so soon! Hold on a sec—I'll buzz you in."

The sound of a buzzer rang in my ears, as I cautiously entered the building. I mean, hey, you never know what that Tammy can do when she gets all squeamish.

* * *

Inside the building: 

-

I made a right turn from my position from the entrance until I found an elevator. Trying to pass by time, I repeated the number of floors until the elevator landed. "5..4..3..2..1."

I was surely surprised when it opened. Or perhaps I should have seen it coming?

"Kya! Kagome-Chan!" Tammy squealed. Her voice grew with excitement. "Kagome-chan, I'm glad you're here," she said, giving me a quick hug. "Ahahahs…," I said red in embarrassment. It's not every day you see a grown woman not quite acting her age.

"So, did you need something?" she asked. "Well, I kind of got into an argument with Inuyasha, and I kind of need a place to stay." My hand twitched.

Tammy gave me a pregnant pause. She slowly lowered her head as if she were about to cry.

"T-Tammy, are you okay?" I stammered. "Kagome-chan," she said in a low, scary voice.

"WhendidyouhaveafightwithInuyasha-sama?" she spat in a whole sentence. "Whathappened?Whatdidhedo?DoIneedtobringmychainsaw?"

I sighed. How did I _not_ know something like this would happen?

"Nothing much happened Tammy." We just had a little fight about, um, furniture?" I said.

"Ohohoho," Tammy chuckled. "That's all? You guys should go and make up then," she said, pushing me out the door of the building.

"But, Tammy, honestly, I just need a place to—" "Nonsense!" she said. "Go talk with Inuyasha-sama. Make up with him!"

Giving me one final shove, I was out the door.

I huffed in anger. "Dammit, Tammy!"

Giving myself a few minutes to channel my frustrations, I noticed the sky began to turn gray, and it had become very windy. My face cringed. "I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..," I hopefully thought. "I _do_ need a place to stay too..," "Oh, alright!" I said, flailing my arms. "I'll go."

* * *

Front door of the Taishou Residence: 

-

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," I mumbled, ringing the doorbell. To my dismay, Inuyasha opened the door. "K-Kagome, what are you doing here?" He gasped in surprise.

"U-um, I wanted…you…apologize," I said, barely able to mouth out any words.

As if on cue, a pretty girl popped up from behind him.

"Inu-kun? Who's that?" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "O-oh," I stuttered, my palm becoming sweaty. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

Inuyasha stiffened. "Kagome, I'd like you to meet my ex, Kikyo."

* * *

**Part 2**

**-**

"Ex-girlfriend!?!" I screamed in my head. I was angered at the fact that I wasn't told about this, but my main priority was to apologize to Inuyasha, and get a place to stay. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked innocently. "Are you alright?"

I wouldn't let this revealed fact get the better of me. "Yea," I said, forcing a smile. I pulled out a hand toward Kikyo. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome, err, Inuyasha's…" I paused to look at him, panicking. "..friend."

Kikyo scowled. "Your hands are dirty," she complained.

My head began to boil, and evil ploys appeared in my mind. I mean, wouldn't it be sweet to see Kikyo get run over by a car? **(T: Sorry Kikyo lovers DX)** If only I was given the authority to pounce on her and mess up her face, I'd do it. However, I resisted the urge inside of me, obviously for Inuyasha's sake.

I could sense a heavy tension between myself and Inuyasha. In order to break the ice, he nervously invited me inside. "Why don't you come in?" he coughed out.

"Thanks," I said politely, entering the house. In result, I earned a glare from Kikyo.

Inuyasha's hands gestured toward two couches as if he was commanding me to sit. I quietly did as I was, 'told.'

I stared at Kikyo who was sitting across from me on the other couch with Inuyasha. I curiously studied her.

Like me, Kikyo had raven-colored hair. It went up a little bit over her shoulders. Her skin was more pale than mine—it was a creamy color, and her eyes were brownish-black. A heavy dose of mascara was applied to her eyelashes along with eyeliner. Uncoordinated colors of blush were applied on her perfect cheek bones, and cherry colored lipstick adorned her luscious lips.

My nose scrunched up at the smell of heavy perfume coming from her direction. "So these are the kind of girls he likes," I mumbled.

"Okay, so she's pretty," I thought. "What's so good about that? Shouldn't personality count more?"

Kikyo stomped her foot and stood up. Irritated much? "Inu-kun, she keeps staring at me!" she pointed a finger at me.

Her body structure was now clear to me. She was tall and lean, around 5"4, 1 inch taller than me. She was skinny like those models in a magazine I once read. Her hips were curvy, and her waist, fair. Her figure may be a man's dream, but her mouth sure isn't.

I didn't want to sound mean, but Kikyo looked like a _wannabe. _After all, shouldn't first appearances count?

"Stop staring at me!" Kikyo said in a girly tone. "Look, I know I'm pretty and all hun, but you've _got_ to stop staring at me!"

I pretended to look ashamed of myself. Pausing for a second, I said, "Your right, I'm sorry."

"I was just admiring your figure," I lied.

Directing my gaze towards Inuyasha, I quietly spoke. "We need to talk. In a private place, if you don't mind."

"Alright," he said, sighing. "Kikyo, do you mind?" he asked.

"Oh, why, no," Kikyo said. "Go ahead and talk." She stood still in the room, gazing at us.

The room became quiet. Inuyasha and I both sighed this time.

"We'd like to talk _without_ you in the room, Kikyo," we both said.

"Ugh, fine," she said. With that, she angrily ran out the room.

With Kikyo gone, the room became even more silent.

"So, um, what did you want to ask me?" Inuyasha said. The view of his trembling body made it obvious that the poor guy was nervous.

I took a deep breath. "Look," I said. "As hard as it is to say, I'm sorry about lying to you." "I should've told you that I was sick, but I didn't want to hurt you. I should've seen that coming though, right?" I joked, flashing a weak smile.

Tiny drops of wet liquid began forming in my eyes, as I tried to further explain my reasoning. "I-I've never had anyone who cared for me as much as you," I choked out. "And I know my apology won't make things better, but as long as I'm close to you, I know I'll be fine."

I was then pulled into an unexpected embrace.

"Don't cry," Inuyasha whispered into my ear. "I'm not quite sure what's going on in your mind, but we'll get through this, together, okay?"

More tears dropped from my eyes, but Inuyasha wiped them away. I looked up at his face and smiled.

"Yes, we'll get through this together!"

* * *

**A/N: Finally, chapter 10 is completed! XD. So yea, Kaggie and Inu are back together again. My apologies for the big rush of events in the chapter. Aren't you glad I actually updated though? Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to: Review**

**Click for the next chapter!**


	11. Christmas Special: My White Christmas

**A/N: Merry Christmas you guys! You've all stuck with me through thick and thin, so here's a Christmas special written just for all you readers out there! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Full **Summary: _"I wish I will, I wish I might, have my Cinderella story tonight." _Kagome was an orphan, adopted by the Chung's, a wealthy family she thought would treat her with kindness and care. Little did she know, she was only adopted to be a slave. Poor Kagome would always be shoved, kicked, whipped. She was treated unfairly and was at most times, starving and left to fight for her life. One day, a mysterious man, Inuyasha comes to her care. Days after, she begins to fall for him. Will her love for him bloom? Will Kagome have her "Cinderella Story?"

**Key:**

**Bold words are Author's comments**

_Italic words are Person's thought/Emphasis (if only one word is there)_

Underline words are Next Scene/Change of time

* * *

Today is Christmas day—a week after my tearful apology to Inuyasha. We're still trying to patch up our relationship again, but we're still closer than ever. We both knew our love for each other was strong.

"Nothing could possibly get in the way," I thought.

Well, all except Kikyo. Lately she's been following Inuyasha around like a dog. When it comes to faking smiles, and sometimes even facts, she's a pro.

* * *

Flashback:

-

I was happily spooning my mint chocolate ice cream into my mouth, and gladly offering some to Inuyasha when I heard a squeal from behind my back.

"Inu-kun! Fancy running into you here," Kikyo squealed. She clung onto his arm like a baby.

"How bout' we ditch your friend over there and you come join me at a party I'm hosting tonight, hm?"

My face flushed red with anger. Inuyasha clearly noticed, and defended me. "Sorry, but my _girlfriend_ and I have plans today. Maybe next time?"

I smiled and took Inuyasha's hand in mine. Together we walked away, leaving Kikyo alone and stunned.

We thought we finally knocked some sense into her, but if only we weren't so far away, we could've heard her whisper, "If I can't have him, neither can you."

-

End of Flashback

* * *

Aside from annoying obstacles in our relationship, we're celebrating our first Christmas party together at the Taishou Mansion! A lot of invitations were sent.

We've already decorated the inside of the house. Christmas decorations ranging from ornaments to stockings—and more were hung up on a large Christmas tree in the Taishou living room, by a lovely fireplace.

Red and green Christmas lights adorned the outside walls of the house, and a large wreath could be seen on the front door.

I admired the decorations of other nearby homes from a window. "So this is what Christmas looks like," I whispered to myself.

Before I met Inuyasha, Christmas only meant a day in hell with The Chung's.

* * *

Flashback:

-

Every Christmas, Louis would invite his co-workers over to gamble. That was what we did every Christmas, instead of celebrating holiday spirit.

Due to Louis's serious gambling problems, we'd sometimes end up financially broke, and our family would have to survive on leftovers after Christmas.

I was hungry back then, but I always thought a day without food would be punishment for his evil deeds.

-

End of Flashback

* * *

I winced at the thought of my past. Although the terrible memories were still with me, I was given another chance at life and new memories.

"Kagome? Ready to go?" Inuyasha said, tapping my shoulder. I gave a slight jump from being startled. When I realized it was Inuyasha, I calmed down.

"Ready to go where?" I asked curiously. "Were we doing something today?" I mentally thought.

"Well, you said you needed to go late Christmas shopping, and I need to run a few errands by the market, so I'll drop you off, okay?" he said.

A light bulb, 'popped,' in my head, and I recalled why I needed to go shopping. "Oh yea," I thought. "I still need to get Inuyasha a gift."

I quickly dashed into my room (provided by Inuyasha, of course), and grabbed my wallet. "Two hundred and fifty dollars," I whispered. That should be enough. I secretly worked as a babysitter for a month in order to save up money to buy Inuyasha the perfect gift. Now if only I _knew_ what the perfect gift was.

"Okay, let's go," I called to Inuyasha, and slammed the door to the Taishou home shut.

I quickly hopped into the black limo in front of the house. I was getting used to seeing them everyday.

I smiled as Inuyasha also got into the car, sitting beside me. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Walter, may you please drop Kagome off at the mall, and me at Heavens Eyes?" Inuyasha asked politely.

"Why of course, young master," Walter, the limo driver said. He shifted the limo gears, and began to drive.

As I patiently waited to be dropped off, my thoughts began to wander off. "I wonder why Inuyasha's been working at Heavens Eyes lately. He usually works at the Taishou Corp."

"We're here," Walter said, bringing the limo to a halt.

"I'll see you at home for the Christmas party, okay?" Inuyasha said, handing me a cell phone. "For you," he said. We gave each other a quick kiss and began to depart.

I got out of the limo, and waved as it drove away.

* * *

The Mall

-

"Wow!" I said in amazement as I entered the closest mall to me, 'Wish.' I guess Inuyasha and I weren't the only one's decorating our home for Christmas.

Although the store was over doing their decorating with multi-colored ornaments and tissue paper, they did a fair job impressing their customers.

"A watch." That was the first thing I thought would be a perfect to give to Inuyasha. I dashed to a section of the store that said, "Accessories."

Carefully examining watches, I realized that Inuyasha already had a watch, he just didn't wear it. "Crap. Now what?"

I spent around thirty minutes going through racks of clothing and office supplies.

I found nothing appealing. Sweat dropping, I flipped open the cell phone I was given to check the time.

"11:30. I only have thirty minutes left."

I paused in my tracks to think. "What could I possibly get him?" Then it hit me. "Perfect!" I thought, and dashed out the store towards the direction of the Taishou home.

* * *

At the Taishou Residence, 30 Minutes later:

-

"Yes! I finished!" I yelled in victory. I held up the piece of paper in my hand higher into the air. "I can't wait until he comes home."

I should have known better than to hope for the best.

"_From the minute that you got my attention  
I was taken and I have to mention  
I was trying to not let it show  
But I knew I wasn't gonna let you go  
From the way that you came right to me  
Looking all hot with the style that threw me  
No one would've ever known it  
You would be the one who take this heart and hold it.._."

The ring tone I recently added to my phone was playing.

Flipping it open, I answered. "Hello?"

I heard heavy breathing and then a pause. Soon enough, the person calling replied. "Kagome? It's me, Inuyasha."

I mentally squealed. My heart began pounding, waiting for Inuyasha to speak again.

"I'm sorry, but my secretary told me I have an important meeting today, so I can't make our party," he said. "So, just go ahead and have some fun, okay?"

My face cringed, and I tried not to sound disappointed. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

I hung up, and stared at the white piece of paper still in my hand. "There goes Christmas."

* * *

At Heaven's Eyes:

-

**(T: Now we'll see what's going on with Inuyasha, first per. Of course)**

**-**

I felt bad after telling Kagome I couldn't make it to our Christmas party. It was her first actual Christmas, and I wanted her to have fun, but I guess I ended up getting devoured by work.

"Well, it can't be helped," I thought. "Maybe if the meeting finishes early, I can get home in time before the party ends."

At the, 'Important Meeting.':

As I got out of my limo, my eyebrow arched in confusion.

Music was blasting out of a building, and many models and celebrities stared at me in surprise.

"Oh my, Inuyasha-kun is here?" they all whispered.

I glared at them. "There you are, Inu-kun!" Kikyo said, popping out of nowhere.

I knew it. Kikyo planned this, "Important meeting."

"Kikyo," I hissed. "This isn't a meeting! Why are you even here?"

"Aww, Inu-kun, I was just having fun," she said, purring. God, I wanted to slap the day lights out of her for acting too young for her age.

"Isn't being at my party better than being near that brat?" Kikyo casted an evil grin.

"I'd rather be with her than you, Kikyo." I sent a heavy glare towards her direction, and I thought I even saw her shiver for a second. "You used not only other innocent people, but _me_ as well to get where you are today, but I'm not going to fall for your tricks. I _may_ have loved you once, but that was all I needed to find out your ugly personality."

Thus, I angrily slammed the door to my limo, and drove home. "I'm sorry for ditching you Kagome…"

**(T: End of Inu's POV)**

* * *

At the Taishou Residence:

-

Three hours passed, and Inuyasha wasn't home yet.

My mouth became sore as I gave Inuyasha's friends a weak smile as they all went home.

Before I realized it, I was alone. I looked around the messy, empty Taishou house.

"Maybe I should start cleaning up so the maids won't have to do so much work later," I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a screech from outside, and a cat meowing. I gasped when I saw Inuyasha entering the house.

"Ka..go..me," he said, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry I'm late."

As much as I wanted to smack Inuyasha on the head with a giant mallet, I couldn't help but smile at the thought that he rushed to get home.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're here."

Inuyasha smiled. "What did I miss?"

"Umm," I said softly, looking around the house to avoid eye contact. "Everything?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I don't think so," he said. "We're going to have our own party."

He took out two bottles of red wine from behind his back. "Is there any food left?"

I took a second to think. I doubt there would be any food left, but I shrugged and went into the kitchen to see. What luck we were in! There was plenty of food in the fridge.

I took some out and started to cook. When I was done, I set out the food in the living room table.

While we ate, Inuyasha discussed what happened at his, "meeting." We both chuckled at the thought of Kikyo infuriated at her own party. I'm pretty sure we were having more fun then she was.

We helped each other clear the table and then got bored.

"Karaoke?" I asked Inuyasha. He frowned. "Only if you sing."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

I sang a couple of songs, and even danced. Inuyasha being the shy one just sat down and watched.

Time passed by quickly, and it was getting late. "We should go to bed soon," Inuyasha said.

He reached into his pocket, searching for something. "But first. My gift to you."

I gasped at the sight of a silver locket he put before me. It had an emerald-color heart in the middle. Opening it, I smiled at the picture of me and Inuyasha inside of it.

"Thank you," I said, tears nearly forming in my eyes. I have him a warm embrace. "Your welcome."

"Oh!" I said, startling him. "I almost forgot! I have your gift too!" I frantically ran around the house searching for my paper. "Here it is!" I waved it in front of Inuyasha.

"Err, thank you Kagome, I always wanted, um, paper," he said. I laughed. "Silly, it's a song I wrote _and_ composed for you. I'll sing it for you."

Grabbing the karaoke mike, I sat on the piano chair the Taishou family owned, and started to play and sing.

"_I was walking down the street  
Didn't know who I would meet  
But you were there  
I couldn't understand  
You were looking straight at me  
Did you think I couldn't see  
That was yesterday and you're all I thought of since _

_  
Why did I just look away  
Like I had nothing more to say  
I've been waiting for this day  
And never thought you'd come my way  
Here alone all by myself  
Had no thoughts of someone else  
But the moment that I saw you I just knew  
I would love you _

I believe, you and me  
We were always meant to see  
That the day you walked into my life was the start of everything  
Could it be,  
You and me  
One for all eternity  
Looking back it seems so clear  
Nothing could change  
Cos I love you.." 

Playing the last few keys of the song, I giggled, got up, and bowed. "There you have it!"

Inuyasha clapped. He lifted me up in the air and twirled me around. "That was amazing! Thank you Kagome."

"No.., thank _you_, Inuyasha."

I turned a nearby radio and gestured my hand towards Inuyasha. "Dance with me?" I begged.

It took a few minutes to make him give in, but he did.

We happily spun each other around. We blushed each time we made eye contact.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There's just one thing I need."  
_

We danced for almost an hour. My eyes widened as I saw something white fall from the sky._  
_

"_I don't care about the presents.  
Underneath the Christmas tree."_

"Inuyasha, look!" I said, pointing towards the window, up at the sky. It was snowing._  
_

"_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know."_

We gazed into each others eyes. "Merry Christmas."

_  
"Make my wish come true"_

"Kagome, look," he said, pointing up. I looked up. "A mistletoe?" "Where did that come fro—"

_  
"All I want for Christmas is..." _

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed me in the lips before I could say more. I kissed back.

"_You."_

What would Christmas be without your loved ones? The answer is: nothing.

Before pulling up my blanket when I was in bed, I gave a final gift of thanks.

"Thank you, for my white Christmas..."

* * *

**A/N: After hours of lecturing myself to finish this, I'm done! Sorry if it's not as good as it should be, but my brain wasn't functioning properly at the time, and I'm too tired to write anymore. Well, that's it for the Christmas Special! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Also, for those of you that want to know the songs, here they are in the order they appeared:**

**1. "Love you so," by Natalie.**

**2. "Cos I love you," by North.**

**3. "All I want for Christmas is You," by Mariah Carey.**

**Don't forget to: Review! **

**Chapter 12 will be coming out sometime in February.**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
